To Copy A Copy
Plot Abandoned Warehouse in New York: It's so dark....why is it so dark? And why does my head hurt? HA groan escaped his lips as the boy awoke, his mind slipping into slight conciousness; though not complete. Violet eyes opened slowly only to be met with darkness, followed by a blinding white light. "Aah!" he let out a small yelp as he squeezed his eyes shut again before cracking them open slightly, turning his head away from the lights above him. Florescent lights loomed overhead where the boy lay, groaning as his eyes adjusted to the new and sudden light source. He tried to sit up, but found he could not do so. The darker violet orbs of the boy moved to scan down to see his hands only to find them bound by metal, seeled to the table. He struggled against the metalic cuffs that bound him, covering only his left wrist, while his write arm was covered from wrist to elbow; leaving the boy defenseless. "Oh, hey you're awake!" a voice sounded rather tense and the first boy turnedh is head to the other side, eyes widening as he spotted what appeared to be two other boys who were largely identical. The first, and the closest to the boy had been the one that had spoken as he did so again. "You've been awake for like...almost a day." he explained at the first boy's questioning look. "Nice hair loser." the second and farthest boy quiped, his voice low and dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. The first boy did the best to shoot a glare toward him at the mention of his hair. What was wrong with his hair? Yes it was a darker purple colour as apposed to anything one might consider normal but still...Purple was kind of his theme wasn't it? Though his hair was a complete coincidence. "Yeah, cause your one to talk." he spat back as he tried again to jolt forwards. "Ok guys, let's focus here.." the middle boy cut off the argument between the boys on either side of him. Both closed their mouths instantly while noe shot him with a glair. "Ok....So my name is Zak Saturday; figured that much out, and he is Zak Monday." the middle boy explained, holting his head toward the other Zak. "And, what's your name?" Zak Saturday asked. The boy turned his head back away from the two Zaks and made a few Hmming sounds. "I...I think my name is...I don't know, It starts with a B though, at least I feel like it does." he explained simply, unsure of who he was. Footsteps sounded against the darkness as a figure imerged into the light. All three boys looked toward the man in, the first boy's violet eyes filling with confusion while his compannion's own dark eyes narrowed in something akin to hatred and fear. The man smiled slightly as he walked toawrd the confused young boy and his eyes seemed to sparkle with intrigue. "That's normal, part of the prociedure. A......side effect if you will!" the man explained, drawing out the A and with far too much enjoyment in his tone. The man was tall, not too muscular and had what appeared to be a beard on his face, his hair and beard were a soft brunette colour while his eyes were green: Emerald pools filled to the brim with scientific pleasure and at the same time, a creepy sort of deranged look. "What Prociedure, Where am I...Who are you?" the purple boy demanded, "Yeah!" the two Zaks followed suit. "O.hoh, Well right now you are in a warehouse, with these two and of course me. As for who I am well..you could say I'm your uncle!" the man explained rather happily at the boy's willingness to fight back. "You will be perfect...right after one more adjustment...." He drew out the final word as he withdrew a seringe from his pocket. Violet eyes widened as the boy let out a gasp as he tried to pull away; the man in the white lab coat popped the cap off the needle and slowly brought it toward the boy's left arm to inject it's contents into his small 11 year old body. "Dr. Krieger!" a deep voice boomed through the darkness as another man stepped out, this one clad in all black, a body suit of sorts. "What are you doing Krieger?" he asked in a half demanding tone of voice. "Well...I uh, injecting the virus into the subject." Krieger explained matter of factly as he looked to the taller, more well built man. The other man crossed his arms and swayed slightly on his heals before standing up briskly streight, making him look even taller to the boys strapped down. "I never authorised that." he informed Krieger simply. Krieger looked toward the needle, then the purple haired boy and finally towards the man that seemed to be his boss. "You did say you wanted authenticity." he said, his tone filled with a persuasive tone. "I need him to be smartly obedient...able to adapt not the way his original self is." the mysterious man explained simply in an authoritative tone. Krieger sighed as he put the little cap back onto the tip to stop it from leaking or accidentily injecting himself or someone else, slipping it back into his pocket. "I still get payed for this stuff right? I mean, don't get me wrong I get to do things no one else would want me to do but still...Money would be good, you know like you promised." Krieger asked, crossing his arms over his white labcoat before walking over toward a small metal table. "Yes you still get paid, the more you do the more you get paid." the man repeated this as if he'd done so more then one time, snapping his fingers quickly as he did. Several sets of footsteps echoed throug the metical-like room of the warehouse. Some of them sounded smaller then others as three or so came into the boys' views. The purple clad boy gasped as he took in the visable people, eyes widening in a confued fear "I...it can't be..." he gasped out. Again the man snapped his fingers, the newcomers vanishing again teh way they had come in an almost militaristic fashion. "Oh, it can my boy." he drawled. "And you three are going to join them." he explained simply as all three began to struggle fruitlesslly. Krieger moved away from the table he'd gone to toward each Zak, placing something onto both struggling boy as they instantly stopped their struggles. He moved finally to the boy who didn't know his own name, the mysterious man finally walking into the light to come stand beside the terrified eleven year old. The boy's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the man, finally able to see his face. "Everything is going to be just fine my son." the man soothed, moving his hands slowly to hold the boy's head slightly elivated and still as Krieger placed something on the back of his neck. The boy let out a small screach as the device pinched at him, the metalic spider-like device latching onto and under the skin of his neck. He stopped squirming just as the two Zak's had done, eyes dimming as they landed again on the man. The man smiled again and motioned for Krieger to release the restraints. He did so and the man helped the boy to stand to his feet, shakey though they were currently. He held onto the boy's shoulders for a moment before letting go so the child could stand on his own. The man spoke again. "Hello Ben." Major Events *Zak Saturday first appearance, *Dr. Krieger's first appearance.. Characters *Dr. Krieger *Zak Saturday *Zak Monday *Ben Villains *Mysterious Guy *Dr. Krieger (kinda) Aliens Used *None Allusions None Gallery Pre Benzarro for CharmX.png Trivia *Kennedy does not in fact show up in this episode. *This is a key plot point to give way to who the bad guy is. *Credit to ShadowFire10 for the image in the gallery *This does not take place in an alternate universe but instead on a sort of in between dimenison. Category:Episodes